PROTECTION
by Kuroi Tenshi
Summary: Soujiro plots a way to mend Kamatari's broken heart (Warning: *yaoi*)


PROTECTION

A FanFic by Kuroi Tenshi

Date: 12/08/00

Disclaimer: All Characters are Copyright(c)Nobuhiro Watsuki and related companies. 

The story however belongs to me=:) 

Love letters at: okita5@yahoo.com

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itty-bitty pieces of white and blue porcelain flew across the room from the aftershock of the impact against the wooden door. The water, seconds before placed inside what was a water vase, now formed a puddle on the tatami. Anger and frustration kept adding to the puddle, the bitter tears falling from his angst-torn face repeatedly. Pacing back and forth, he drew his delicate hands to his face, as if trying to hide his shame, his quivering lips quickly betraying him. And along the entire scene all he could do is ask himself: Why? Why won't he notice me? Why am I so weak that I can't win his love?

Exhausted by his emotions, Kamatari sat down nearside the folded futon, looking out the window. The meeting was over, the Jupon-Gatana was finally assembled. The chance to be of some actual use to his most loved one finally was in his hands. Yet, the immense envy and heartbreak he had just experienced had left him highly doubtful of ever achieving his most prized goal: to be the #1 in Shishio-sama's heart. He had just seen him at the meeting, but all Shishio did in return is merely acknowledge his presence. Another pawn, His voice echoed in his head. Nothing more, nothing special, just another helper, like the others. He rose to his feet, at carefully smoothed out the turquoise fabric of his kimono. The usual cynical smile and mischievous smirk that adorned his face was gone, leaving a troubled, emotion-ridden look. A Kamatari that only closed walls saw. 

He walked over to his sickle, which was leaning against the back wall; the chains sprawled on the floor. Taking it in his hands, he stared at his split reflection on the blade. "Someone like me could never be #1 in Shishio's heart, " he said to himself out loud. "As a man, or as a woman."

Outside, in the halls, careful little ears had heard the angst-ridden boy's lament. Sighing with empathy, Soujiro debated whether he should knock and talk to Kamatari, or just leave him be. After some pondering, he decided on the latter, but as he was making his exit, a little spark of an idea lit up Sou-chan's face. If he could make Shishio see that Kamatari was indeed important, that would make Kama-chan's dream come true. Soujiro smirked and walked happily down to the main room delighting in his idea, but just as the idea had come to him so sudden, a shadow fell upon him just as quick. Just HOW was he going to make Kamatari appear important in the eyes of Shishio-sama? If there was one thing Shishio admired was strength, and Soujiro knew that even though Kamatari was one of the most talented and skilled fighters in the country, he still fell short of himself and Shishio. Hmmm....Soujiro's cheerful expression was replaced with one of thoughfulness. He slowly made way into the room and sat down on a chair beside a table, staring into space.

"Ano...boya. Watcha up to? You don't look your sickening happy self today." Chou said, as he entered the room, carrying his beloved collection of sword on his back, like usual.

Soujiro lifted up his face quickly, delivering one of his usual smiles. "Daijobuu, Chou-san. I was just worried about a friend, that's all."

"Friend, eh? Must be somethun serious, I mean, to make you look so worried an' stuff." Chou replied carelessly, sitting himself down another chair, putting his feet upon the table with a loud thud.

"It's Kamatari-san. He seems very unhappy." 

"Ahhhh! That drama queen is throwing a fit again! That little queer gets on my nerves sometimes!" Chou babbled.

"Hai..demo...I wish there was something I could do. If I could get Shishio-sama to see that he is very important, Kamatari-san would be very very happy. His dream would come true." Soujiro sighed, leaving a melancholic smile on his face.

"Hell, that's a tough one. Shishio is very hard to impress. He would only notice Kama-fag there if he actually did something useful, like save him or protect him for harm or something."

"Save him or...protect him..."

Soujiro's face suddenly lit up.

"Hmmm??" Chou looked over at him, both eyes open.

"Hehehe, Chou-san! I think I know how to make Kamatari-san's dream come true! But I'm gonna need your help!" Soujiro yelled out, then leaned over to Chou's ear and whispered.

"Ahhh...well fine! I'll help you out," he said, picking his ear with his pinky finger. "I guess he deserves it...and I'm kinda in a good mood."

-----------------*--------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later passed and Kamatari slowly opened the door. It's very quiet. 

Well...I guess that's better for me. He sighed lightly and made his way to the kitchen. Deep inside, he hoped he didn't run into anyone, especially Chou. He was in no mood to put up with his completely idiotic insults. He just wanted to have a cup of tea and try to clear his mind. Well, I guess I should be happy, after all, of all the capable men Shishio could have called upon his request, he chose me as one of the very few. I'm just happy to be of some use to him. With a more cheerful attitude, he made his way through the hall, encountering Soujiro at the very end.

"Ah! Good Afternoon, Kamatari-san!" Soujiro chanted cheerfully.

Kamatari immediately put on his cynical smirk, his eyes narrowing. The mask he used to hide his true self. "Ah, Soujiro," he said flatly. "What are you up to? Where is everyone? Did they leave on a mission without me?"

"Oh no! Nothing of the sort! Everyone has just disassembled for the moment, some resting, others training. We're preparing for the final battle as you know!"

"Ah." He glanced at the cheerful boy, and turned towards the kitchen entrance.

"Ano...Kamatari-san?"

"What is it?" he turned around.

"I have a special favor to ask of you. You see, Shishio-san has a thing for sweet rice cakes and he has the baker downtown make him a special batch everyday, but due to my extensive chores today I haven't been able to go pick up today's batch, and of course, Shishio-san expects them by teatime. I wouldn't want to upset him and I'm sure you wouldn't either, so could you do me the favor of picking them up for me? Please???" Sou-chan gave a low bow, in show of his appreciation.

Kamatari looked at him, dumbfounded. Then his expression turned to disgust. "What?!! What the hell do I look like, an errand boy?!! That's your sort of thing, Tenken brat. I'm much too sophisticated and delicate for that!" he gestured femininely with his hands.

"Hai...I agree with you, Kamatari-dono, but I can't do it myself and there is no one else I can ask!"

"Hmmph! Why don't you ask that brute Chou to do it, he certainly doesn't do much anyways!"

"Hai..Demo...Chou-san is barely ever around, and besides, he's not very reliable, hehe. Shishio-san considers you reliable, so I decided to entrust this to you."

He thinks me reliable? "Hmmm...well, I was planning to have a nice cup of tea and now you've driven me away from it! I expect a nice cup ready for me upon my return!"

"Hai! Arigatou Gozaimashita, Kamatari-dono!" Soujiro said, his smile brightening up his face.

Kamatari turned and gestured back at him with his hand, so he wouldn't notice the subtle smile forming in his lips.

------------*------------------------------------------*------------------------

"So he bought it? Hah! Kama-fag is so easy to fool!" Chou laughed loudly. Soujiro looked at him and nodded slightly.

"He was a little reluctant at first. But in the end, I managed to convince him."

"Yeah, well, girls are like that, they like to be talked up to. Well girly boys like him at least."

"Did you order the rice cakes, though?" Soujiro asked, making his way around Shishio's private room, where all his plans and files were. 

"Yeah, I told the baker to have them ready. If he didn't, I told him I'd be back for his head! Hehehe you should have seen the look on his face!"

"Heheh, well I guess we won't have to worry about that then!" Soujiro replied, looking over to Chou, who was laughing loudly, feet over the table he was sitting at. He turned his attention to the file cabinet in front of him then, studying the combination lock on the front.

"So...what's next now?" Chou looked up from his seat, over to Soujiro.

"Ah well, " he said, turning the little wheel from one side to the other. "I'm going to get the prize. What's gonna make Kamatari-san look like a hero in the eyes of Shishio-san!" He undid the lock, opening up the cabinet.

"What's that?" Chou asked, walking towards Soujiro.

"Ahh this are the secret files of Hoji-san. This is where he keeps the latest developments of the "Shishio-plan". This is very top secret information, should it be leaked out, it could mean the undoing of Shishio-san's dream." Soujiro said half-smiling, pulling out a cream colored manila folder.

Chou turned his nose in confusion. "If these are Hoji's files, then how do YOU know the combination?"

"Ahh Chou-san!" Soujiro replied, giving him one of his most delicious smiles. "You forget I'm Shishio-san's right hand. He entrusts me with everything! And Hoji's files are part of that 'everything'"

"Heh, you never cease to amaze me, boya." Chou smiled.

----------*----------------------------------------------*----------------------

"Oh dear! It's so hot and bright outside! I should have brought my umbrella with me, my complexion must NOT get ruined!"

Kamatari walked slow-paced through the streets. A soft breeze carrying some cherry blossoms touched his face slightly. He smiled to his insides. He thinks me reliable! Well of course! After Soujiro and Yumi, I'm the person Shishio-san has the most faith in. The Great Kamatari Honjou! Even though this is a stupid favor, I bet Shishio would be happier to receive them from me than from that brat Sou-chan. 

He quickly arrived at a small shop, featuring cakes, bread and candies on the window shelf. This must be the shop, the thought. Oh! Green tea ice cream! I think I might get something for myself too!

A little bell rang. The man behind the counter jolted his head up in surprise. 

"Hello there! I'm here to pick up uh....lemme see...ah yes! Half a dozen sweet rice cakes for the great Shishio-sama! And also, how much are those caramel cherries? And the green tea ice cream? I think I'll take a cup! This heat has definitely famished me!"

The man's eyes widened in what seemed to be cold terror. He ran to the back of the store, and in 2 seconds flat delivered a small package wrapped in white paper, bound with a red ribbon.

"Ah! Such great service! I can see why Shishio-san likes this place!" Kamatari smirked. "Now where are those cherries? And the ice cream too!"

The man ran to the shelf and put some of the candy in a little white bag, tying it with a red ribbon in the manner of the package of rice cakes. His hands shaking terribly as he did so. He then ran to a wide bucket lying in a bed of ice that was in some sort of mini-bathtub. He scooped up three little green balls and placed then in a little cup, with a little wooden spoon on the side.

He carried the items over to the counter, where Kamatari picked them up.

"Oh goodie! The cherries will be my 'extra-bonus' to Shishio-sama on my behalf, and I'm definitely gonna enjoy this ice cream! Oh, I almost forgot! I know that the rice cakes where already paid for, so that leaves the cherries and ice cream, so how much do I owe you, my good man?" Kamatari said cheerfully as he reached for his small change inside his obi. 

"Nnn-no-ch-ch-char-charge! It's free, ju-ju-just t-t-ta-take it, but please d-don't hurt m-m-me!" The man trembled, hiding his face behind the counter.

"Eh?" Kamatari looked at him completely confused. "I'm not gonna do anything to you. Heh, you must have been intimidated by my good looks!" He happily smirked, pracing around. "But you're too old for me, and my heart is already taken by another! Ah, my adoring love, wait no more, for your Kamatari is on his way!" he chirped as he skipped gaily out of the store.

"F-ff-f-freak!" The man in the store said out loud, once he was gone.

----------*-------------------------------------*-------------------------------

Kamatari skipped happily down the streets of Summer Kyoto, delighting in the warm breeze and the bright sun. The colors of the things around him seemed to be intensified by his renewed good mood. He munched on his ice cream, savoring it and smiling in approval. "Ah! This is delicious! I hope Shishio-san likes the cherries I got for him too!"

As he made his way towards the hideout, he noticed that strangely enough, the guards weren't in their respective places. Hmmm? That's odd. Ah! They're a bunch of lazy good-for-nothings! I don't understand why Shishio-san puts up with this disrespect.

He walked in the main gate, putting his shoes aside. "Hello! Soujiro!! I got the rice cakes!" He glanced around his surroundings. No one was around. "Hmm, I wonder where he is?"

He walked down the main hall, turning towards the meeting room, when he saw the figure of Chou, laying face down on the floor, in a puddle of blood.

"Chou!!" he dropped the packages as he rushed towards him.

"Ungh...ugh!" Chou mumbled, trying to lift up his face.

Kamatari kneeled next to him, holding his head in his hands. "Chou! What happened?! What's going on??!!"

"Am...bush.................................trying...to...expose...Shi...shi..o..," Chou managed to cough up.

"Ambush?!! Who's trying to expose Shishio-san?!!"

"Traitors......they're....fighting...against...Soujiro....but they're too many..."

"What??!! Where?!!"

"Shi........shi....o's...pri....vate.....room..." Chou's eyes rolled up to his head.

"I gotta stop this! I got to protect Shishio-san! Hold on Chou, I'll help you when I'm done!"He yelled out, as he sprinted towards Shishio's private room. 

After he was gone, Chou sat back up, wiping the red liquid off his face, and then licking it off his fingers."Yummy...I like this cherry syrup, I'd taste better if it wasn't watered down, though."

----------------------------------*---------------------------------------------

Using a series of secret passages, Kamatari soon arrived at Shishio's private room, his eyes widening as he burst in. 10 men dressed in the black uniforms of the Shishio Army were attacking Soujiro, who was desperately trying to defend himself with his sword. 

"They're trying to get Shishio's secret plans and expose him to the Meiji Government! They were secret spies of the police!" Soujiro yelled, dodging an attack from an opponent at the same time. 

Kamatari's eyes flew to the file cabinet on the side of the room. It was open. He then glanced at the table, where he saw a series of folders scattered on top. One of the men turned towards it, in an attempt to snatch it.

Kamatari quickly searched the place for a weapon. "I need a weapon now, boy!!!"

Soujiro picked up a wooden bokken lying next to him, and threw it at Kamatari. "Here!!"

"What?! I guess this will have to do for now!" he replied, as he whacked the offender on the back of his neck, leaving him unconscious. He rushed towards two other men, hitting them on their side then as the other came to try and hit him, he pushed the handle of the bokken into the man's stomach, with such force, the man lay on the ground, foam coming out of his mouth.

Soujiro glanced over to see Kamatari's heroic display, and flashed a quick smile to himself. He continued to "struggle" against the other men, beating some of them, and they let themselves fall graciously to the ground.

"Kamatari-san! Take care of the of the other 3!" Soujiro cried out, as he focused on the remaining 2 men. Kamatari charged towards them, with a series of amazingly fast movements that left Soujiro quite surprised. Soujiro "defeated" the other 2 men, and put his sword back in its sheath.

"I didn't know you could handle a sword, er...well, bokken, that well, Kamatari-san!" Soujiro said, walking over to dazed young man.

"Oh, well...I'm not only great and wonderful with my sickle, I can do wonders with a sword too!" He replied, winking en eye .

Soujiro returned the smile, suddenly shattered by the sound of a loud bang, leaving a trail of blood in the air.

"Soujiro!!!!!" Kamatari shouted. He turned around; one of the men lying on the floor had gotten back up and held a gun. Kamatari, in a matter of split seconds, grabbed Soujiro's katana and rushed past the man, appearing behind him. The man turned around but before he could fire the sun a second time, he was already sliced in half by a furious Kamatari.

Kamatari cleaned the blade, placing it back in its sheath. He hurried over to Soujiro, who was holding the side of his arm. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking at the flowing blood.

"It's nothing, it just grazed my arm, that's all. Don't worry," he replied, trying to give a smile.

"Ah well, it looks like there's gonna be a mess to clean up in here..." Kamatari noted, looking over at the corpse, submerged in a sea of blood. "You should have killed them! Why didn't you?"

"Actually..." Soujiro started, just as Chou and Hoji burst in. "What the hell happened here??!!!" Hoji demanded, his eyes wide and astonished.

"We heard a gunshot! Soujiro, are you ok?" Chou asked, with a note of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, it barely touched my arm. We had a traitor all along, he was a spy of the Japanese government and tried to steal Shishio's secret plans, but..." he looked over to Kamatari, who had the biggest question mark look on his face, "Kamatari-san stopped him. He saved Shishio-san from being uncovered and kept safe his dream!"

"Oh Thank God! Shishio-sama must know this at once!" Hoji shouted, and ran out of the room. Chou started to make his way out as well, but looked back at Soujiro, glaring at him. Soujiro stared back, giving him a reassuring look, and he left. Just then, the men that were supposedly knocked out started to get up.Kamatari grabbed the katana once more. "What's going on?! You guys are supposed to be off in la-la land!"

"Kamatari-san, its ok. Don't move." Soujiro gestured. The men got up, those beaten by Kamatari much more sorely, and approached Soujiro.

"Are they going to kill us now?" One of them asked. 

"No. You had nothing to do with this, I'll make sure it's known." Soujiro reassured them, and they left. Kamatari just stood there, looking frustrated and confused. He approached Soujiro giving him a serious and fearful look. "All right boya, you own me an explanation."

"Hai...Kamatari-dono," he sighed.

--------------------------*-----------------------------------------------------

"You wanted to make me a hero?"

"Well, I saw how sad you were and I hold great regard for you, so I devised a plan and Chou helped me out, to make Shisho notice you, even if it was a farce. Chou talked to some of the men of Shishio's army into playing along; little did we know that one of them was an actual spy. But in the end, I guess I accomplished my intent. You really did protect Shishio-san! He would have been in serious trouble hadn't it been for you!"

Kamatari looked over at Soujiro, then at the wound in his arm, and kept on bandaging it. They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the night's air. There was a little creek running in front of them. Soujiro watched the reflection of the full moon in calm meditation before he spoke once more.

"Gomen nasai, Kamatari-dono. I am really sorry for lying to you." Soujiro looked over at him, his usual smile now a worried look.

Kamatari sighed. He gazed towards the sky, enjoying the sight of the beautiful white orb that illuminated the sky, but his eyes returned to the young boy sitting next to him, a sad aura around him. Smiling to his insides, he placed his hand in his, wrapping their fingers together.

"I should be mad, actually furious, " he started, a serious look in his face. "But I can't. I can't be mad at you, Soujiro. Because I know why you did that. You understand better than anyone how much Shishio means to me, and you understand because he means just as much to you, but in a different way, I know. You may think I'm a shallow person, I wouldn't blame you, I get it all the time, but I know how you feel. And you know me much better than anyone too. You knew I would go for the kill, so you gave me a bokken..."

"...instead of a katana. I just had a feeling you would." Soujiro finished his sentence, half-smiling. Kamatari turned to look at him, giving him a sweet stare, making Soujiro blush slightly.

"I bet it was that idiot Chou who scared the baker then!" Kamatari laughed, relieving the slight tension.

"Chou-san exaggerates all the time! " Soujiro cheerfully replied, then fell back into a contemplating stare.

Kamatari looked at him, and smiled. "I've always been jealous of you, you know."

"Jealous?" Soujiro's eyes blinked innocently.

"Your feelings for Shisho-san are just as strong as mine, but they are returned, not like in my case. I'm destined to love Shishio but never get his love in return, but that doesn't matter to me, because all my heart wants to do is protect him and I've finally done that, and I will keep doing that. I would give my life for Shishio-san!" Kamatari stated, a wide smile spread across his face, illuminated by the soft moonlight. Soujiro smiled back and nodded.

"Shisho asked me to tell you that he is grateful for what you did. And he liked the cakes as well as the cherries very much!"

Kamatari turned his face towards him, smiling so sweetly that Soujiro couldn't hide his flushed cheeks anymore. His hand trembled slightly as Kamatari leaned closer to a dangerously close distance.

"Thank you, " he whispered, his breath touching Soujiro's face softly. "For doing this for me."

"Ano...Kama..." Soujiro's nervous voice was cut short as Kamatari delicately planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Soujiro could hear his heartbeat as if it were coming out of his ears, and was kind of worried if Kamatari could hear it too. 

"Ahahaha you look cute in red, boya!" Kamatari teased, playfully pinching his cheek. 

"Oh! Kamatari-san, you torture me too much!"Soujiro breathed, relieved. Kamatari just stuck out his tongue at his in a flirteous playful manner, making Soujiro relax. They looked up at the moon, and gazed at the starts, Kamatari placing his arm around Soujiro, this time, Soujiro not refusing, while the night summer's breeze danced around the two friends.

END

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: This is my first Kamatari fic, along with Soujiro, my favorite characters of Rurouni Kenshin. I've looked around for good fanfiction that features him (Kamatari) but there is not any out there, and since I needed to polish my writing skills, I decided to make one:) I hope it's of your enjoyment. My opinion of these characters is that I think Kama-chan and Sou-chan are or could be pretty good friends (if not more, who knows?^_~) but I might get into that in another story. This is pretty much the way I see them. I'll be back with more fanfic stuff soon most likely, not just on RK but also on other series which I like as well, like Evangelion and Gundam Wing. Till then!

Kuroi Tenshi =:)

Full Disclaimer:

**Rurouni Kenshin** belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shuiesha, Sony Music Entertainment, and associated companies. The characters are used without permission for entertainment purposes and of completely no profit at all. Original portions of this work belong to the author.


End file.
